


The Unadulterated Denial of Love

by Zoombow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Valentine’s Day, abject denial, absolute dumbassery, constant gifts, dumb poetry, emotional constipation at its FINEST, mentioned interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoombow/pseuds/Zoombow
Summary: Happy Valentine’s Day! If the title doesn’t speak for itself, I suppose I will have to say—Megatron’s stupid with love and Starscream isn’t having any of it.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream, Thundercracker/Skywarp
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	The Unadulterated Denial of Love

Today was another one of those ‘holiday’ things that the humans on Earth celebrated. This meant that a select few of annoying Decepticons were going to make a point to also celebrate it. It was called ‘Valentine’s Day.’ It was a day dedicated to love and the desire for many people to get a romantic partner on that day. Starscream didn’t quite get that. A human St. Valentine was executed on the day that the humans now celebrate the holiday. Why was it about love of all things? Starscream didn’t care enough to look into it.

He was a busy mech. He had things to do, reports to write and read, people to bully. Starscream did not have time for such a minuscule human holiday. 

When he stepped into the command center, it was a... sight, to say the least. Before he even took a step inside, he realized something was wrong. Some sort of paper-like material hit his helm. He looked up. Pink, red, and white long streamers were attached to the top of the doorframe, dangling annoyingly and overall getting in the way. Starscream cursed and grabbed a fistful, ripping them down. The disgusting decorations were already here? He didn’t want to have to retreat to his room to do work at such an early point in the cycle.

He took one step and nearly slipped on something. Starscream screeched and grabbed onto the nearest object to keep himself from hitting the floor. That object happened to be Skywarp’s thigh.

“Woah—Screamer!” Skywarp laughed jokingly, kicking Starscream’s hand away. “Don’t get too into the holiday!”

Starscream grit his teeth. “I care not for this holiday.” He looked at the floor, searching for whatever he had slipped on. It was a cut out of a blue circle with little details. It must have represented a spark. The floor was littered with them, each in different variations of blue. They were also taped to the wall. More red, pink and white streamers were scattered about the room. Starscream sneered at the sight.

He looked up at Skywarp, who was using his thrusters to elevate himself off of the ground to tape more spark drawings onto the walls. “I’m assuming you’re responsible for this?”

Skywarp grinned. Starscream did not.

“Take it down,” he nonchalantly said, already walking to the big table they had in the middle. He heard Skywarp’s wail of despair and whipped around, glaring at him. “Now!”

“Oh, c’mon!” Skywarp floated back down to the ground and stomped over to Starscream. “It’s just a dumb lil’ holiday! Are we not allowed to enjoy a custom that ain’t Cybertronian?”

“Not when it makes a mess like this!” Starscream shouted. He snapped his digits at Skywarp in a demeaning way. “Come on! Clean it up!” Skywarp stubbornly placed his servos on his hips and narrowed his optics at Starscream. Neither of them moved.

Megatron entered the command center without complaint, ignoring their staring contest and the mess that the room was to make his way to the main console. He tapped on Soundwave’s shoulder. Was Soundwave there the whole time? The poor mech was covered in streamers and paper spark cutouts. He looked too bored with the situation to care enough to stop it.

Then, it appeared that Skywarp got an idea because his face suddenly brightened. Starscream didn’t lie, that look. Skywarp looked rather smug. “Maybe I can just get the permission of a higher authority.”

Starscream sneered, “Megatron hates holidays as much as I do!”

Megatron’s helm perked up at the sound of his name coming from Starscream’s vocalizer. “What is it that I hate?”

Skywarp pushed Starscream out of the way before he could get out a single syllable and rushed over to Megatron. “You see all of this stuff that I put on the walls and all? Yeah, yeah, I see you noddin’. So can I keep it up? Can I put on more, too?” He was practically bouncing up and down, waiting for Megatron’s response.

“Can I ask what all of this is before I give you permission?” Megatron inquired, watching Skywarp bounce up and down. The seeker seemed to deflate a bit at having to give an explanation.

“It’s uh,” Skywarp stuttered. Megatron looked over the seeker’s shoulder to see Starscream looking smarmy at the possibility of a Skywarp not getting permission for something. “A human holiday? Decorations? Please?” His words came out smaller and quieter with each time he spoke.

Megatron squinted at him, understanding now why Starscream would be so happy for Skywarp to not continue his decorating. Despite himself, he asked, albeit suspiciously, “What holiday is this?”

Skywarp looked surprised at the not-so-imminent denial. “Valentine’s Day?” Realizing he could make an appeal towards Megatron, he quickly added, “It’s a romance one!”

Megatron did a double take and his expression quickly shifted into surprise. “Romance?” Skywarp nodded. Megatron cleared his vocalizer. His optics flickered towards Starscream. “You may continue decorating.”

Skywarp let out a shout of joy and began to continue slapping blue circles on the walls.

Starscream made his way over to Megatron, each step angrier and louder than the last. When he finally reached him, all he did was cock his head to the side with an arch of his brow. “What was that?” His voice was seeping with rage. Megatron almost felt bad, but didn’t. Why in the word would he want to miss out on such a great opportunity?

“What was what?” Megatron grinned. Starscream didn’t.

“That whole conversation with Skywarp! Why would you just allow him to continue being an idiot and making a mess of everything?” Small puffs of smoke started sneaking their way out of Starscream’s head-vents. Megatron realized he needed to calm the situation a little bit before he overheated or set something on fire. The fire had happened once before and it was not fun.

Megatron placed a large, calm servo on Starscream’s wing. The seeker’s face turned a slight shade of pink. His wing lowered under the weight of the servo upon it. “I never said you couldn’t tear some stuff down. Just don’t do that to all of it.” Starscream’s expression shifted into surprise. Then glee. Megatron removed his servo from the wing and turned his back to him, allowing him to wreak havoc.

Megatron grabbed a fistful of streamers and removed them from Soundwave’s helm. A few got caught on him and tore. “Soundwave?”

Soundwave looked at him, appearing as though he had aged an eon.

“Can you slip a datapad somewhere for me?” Megatron asked, a little awkwardly. Soundwave nodded questioningly. “Excellent.”

~

Starscream noticed an extra datapad when he turned back around in his stack of files. It was crooked. That meant someone placed it there. His gaze snapped to Soundwave, but he was too far to have done it that fast... right? Starscream picked up the datapad and had to stop himself from groaning.

He knew Megatron’s scrawl anywhere. Any attempts at being romantic usually consisted in bad poetry. Still, he didn’t skim the writing. He read every line, cringing and feeling his faceplates grow hotter with every word. Then he read over it again. And again. And once more. Starscream saw a small alert pop up that his internal temperature was reaching dangerously high degrees.

“You’re looking a little pink, Commander,” he heard Ramjet snicker. Starscream’s grip on the datapad tightened.

“And you look like you don’t _think,_ Ram _jerk,_ ” Starscream snarled. Ramjet protested. Starscream wasn’t listening. He was already storming out of the command center, knowing Megatron had left previously.

He caught him just outside of his chambers. Instead of doing a normal greeting, Starscream smacked him on the arm with the poem. He made sure not to hit him so hard as to break the datapad, but hard enough to hurt significantly. If he broke it, he couldn’t reread it and make fun of how bad it was. Of course. Starscream only wanted to make fun of it because it wasn’t good at all. It wasn’t because of the fluttery feeling that came in his spark chamber when he read it.

Megatron grunted at the whack and rubbed the abused area. He looked down at Starscream, confused and annoyed. “What is it now?”

“You know what!” Starscream shouted, shoving the poem into Megatron’s servos. He watched him skim it over and—what? That fragger had the audacity to smirk! Starscream crossed his arms over his chest huffily. “What’s with this? What have I told you about being weird and mushy and romantic?”

“And since when do I have to listen to you?” Megatron asked, still smiling to himself. He handed the datapad back to Starscream. The seeker yanked it out of his servos, pulling it close to his chest plates.

“We’re not a couple!” Starscream screeched, indignant as Pit. For once, Megatron looked taken aback. “We have our nights together, but that’s it! Just because I stay even after interfacing, and just because I allow you to hold me, well... it doesn’t mean a thing! It doesn’t mean we’re ‘together!’”

Megatron looked at how protectively Starscream held the poem with a deepening frown. “I never said we were a couple,” he muttered.

But actions spoke louder than unspoken wishes. Deafeningly so, in fact.

Starscream sneered at him, but there was less of a sting to it than there usually was. There was a much different emotion expressed in his optics than on his whole face. Megatron could see by how his wings were quivering that he was forcing them still as to not convey any expression. He knew what it meant, but he wasn’t going to force it out. He had more patience for things like this than constant murder attempts.

“Megatron?” Soundwave called from behind him. Megatron turned his helm, reluctant to break his staring contest with Starscream. “I require your assistance.”

Megatron gave Soundwave his full attention. “Will it be quick?” His monotonous friend nodded. Megatron glanced back at Starscream only to find that he was already gone. He let out a sigh. “I may require your help with something as well.”

Soundwave tried to hold back an auto-tuned sigh in vain. Megatron knew he already read his mind.

~

Starscream was far more erratic today. Thundercracker could tell. He screamed at anyone who even so much as glanced in his direction. Thundercracker really didn’t want Starscream’s weird personality to ruin his Valentine’s Day with Skywarp, but at the same time he constantly found he was far too nice and sympathetic to let the bad mood go unnoticed.

“Hey,” Thundercracker said calmly, sitting down next to Starscream at the table in the command center. His trine mate was rapidly bouncing his right knee and digging his sharp digits into the palms of his servos. “Something wrong?”

“Why do you care?” Starscream snapped with an edge to his voice.

Thundercracker resisted putting his helm in his hands. He was already making this hard. “Because I care about you.”

Starscream sneered at the statement. “My my, I’m _so_ touched.” He brought a servo to be daintily placed right over his spark. Then he ripped his servo away from his spark and made a shoo-ing motion at Thundercracker. “Go away. You don’t know what you’re meddling with.”

It was very hard for Thundercracker to not just give up on arguments like these. He still managed. He gestured to a datapad by Starscream’s thigh, asking, “What’s that?”

Starscream made an interesting noise and swiped up the datapad, pulling it close to himself. “Nothing! Frag off, you buffoon! Can’t you tell when you’re not wanted somewhere?” His face was rather pink.

Now he knew he had struck a nerve. “If it’s nothing than why is it so bad if I see it, hm?” Thundercracker was already reaching out for the mysterious datapad. Although he didn’t like to do it much, Skywarp was right. Messing with Starscream was very fun.

Starscream made face at him and clutched the datapad tighter. It was noticeable that he was making sure as to not shatter it. Interesting.

The both of them jumped when a loud thud hit the table. Soundwave. Along with a stack of files and reports that had to have been for Starscream. Starscream sneered at him. In response, Soundwave nodded respectfully. It was almost a little petty. Thundercracker would’ve grinned at that if it wouldn’t provoke Starscream into breaking the reports slicing his neck cables with the shattered pieces. 

When Soundwave left with a more irritated look to his gait, Thundercracker calmly stated, “You can always talk to me, you know. I’m here for you.” _Even if you’re never here for me and ‘Warp,_ he wanted to add.

Starscream ‘tch’ed. “You don’t know what you’re saying.” Thundercracker rolled his optics and gave up. He stood up and started walking out of the command center and was one pede out the doorway when he heard a loud, almost choked-sounding gasp that erupted from Starscream’s vocalizer. He spun around to find him with his face in his servos, wings held low. He would’ve mistaken it for sadness if he hadn’t been angrily muttering under his breath and making a point to amplify curses. Thundercracker shrugged. If he asked, he was sure now that Starscream would definitely plunge his claws into his spark chamber and crush the vital organ that lay inside. He left.

Unbeknownst to him, Starscream was flustered as Pit and _furious_ about it. He had to stop accepting stacks of work from Soundwave because now Megatron had included him in on his plans and was sneaking in gifts. He managed to fit energon goodies into a box that looked so similar to a datapad that it almost wouldn’t have caught Starscream’s optic if he didn’t feel an opening when he picked it up.

Angrily, he shoved one in his mouth. Oh, Primus damnit. They were good too! Where did he even get them? If he made them Starscream was going to be enlightened with rage.

Couldn’t Megatron see that they were not together in any romantic way, shape, or form? It didn’t matter that being with him felt so much more different than anyone else. That was simply because he was good at what he did in the berth. Starscream cared for nothing more than that. Sure, Megatron had the audacity to call him ‘sweetspark’ and what could’ve been ‘love’ if he didn’t mumble it so much, but that was Megatron. Megatron was in love. Starscream wasn’t. Plus, his fondest nickname always happened to be ‘fool.’

Starscream didn’t love him back. Really, he didn’t.

He still savored the energon goodies. It was free food to him, not love.

~

“Can you not simply tell him?” Soundwave pleaded as Megatron wrote another poem with ease. “This is getting out of hand.”

“This isn’t getting out of hand,” Megatron grunted. “Besides, I’ve already talked to him. He’s stubborn and refuses to see the obvious.”

“Did you actually confess your love?” Soundwave asked with an unimpressed tone. Megatron stopped writing, stumped at the question. Soundwave heard him mumble a ‘no.’ He had been keeping track of how mentally aged he was by now. At this point, he was far older than the universe itself. Trillions of years, in fact. 67,367,892,451,009 years, to be precise. Oh universe, how much younger it seemed in comparison.

“I feel like saying the actual ‘I love you’ is out of the question, Soundwave,” Megatron replied, not sounding very confident in his response. “If I haven’t made it obvious enough, that is. He knows!”

“Does he?” Soundwave was squinting at him from behind his visor. “Or do you just think that because of all of the gifts you’ve been sending him?” He tried to pry the datapad out of Megatron’s reluctant servos. “Let go. This is the sixth poem today. You’ve already given him five.” Megatron relented and let him take the datapad. Soundwave put a servo on his shoulder. “Talk to him.”

It was refreshing to put a servo on the shoulder of a mech who wouldn’t shrug it off. He just never had to have those kinds of talks with Megatron all that often.

“Saying anything to him won’t work,” Megatron cast his gaze to his pedes. He gave Soundwave his pen too, in case he whipped out another secret, hidden datapad. “He’s... what’s the phrase? Emotionally constipated? Yes, that’s it, that’s what he is.”

Soundwave gave him an unimpressed look and inclined his helm in his direction. “You are the same.”

Megatron’s helm snapped up. “I am not!” 

“Then why can’t you tell him you love him?”

That shut him up. Megatron held his mouth together in a thin line, clearly unable to think of a response that he hadn’t yet said. Soundwave looked at him pleadingly. He didn’t want to have to sneak any more things into Starscream’s servos for Megatron and he was definitely not going to read his mind over something like this.

“How can I just tell him?” Megatron finally inquired in a small, quiet voice.

“It is three words,” Soundwave replied, happy to know that Megatron had eventually understood. “It only matters when you say them and how.”

Megatron grumbled nonsense under his breath, dissatisfied with the response.

~

Starscream squinted at Skywarp, trying to understand what he was doing. He appeared to be leaving their base for whatever reason. Starscream couldn’t fathom a logical reason as to why and stomped towards Skywarp. The mech in question turned around at the second clack of his thrusters on the floor.

“You can’t stop me because it’s a Valentine’s Day thing and Lord Megatron permitted me to do stuff involving the holiday,” Skywarp hissed, immediately ready to defend himself.

“And what ‘Valentine’s Day thing’ are you doing, might I ask?” Starscream suspicious questioned.

“I’m going out on a flight alone with Thunders!” Skywarp put his servos on his hips. “For a date. Then I’m going to sneak him into a one of those drive-in theater thingies as a surprise gift, and you can’t stop me, no matter how petty you are, Screamer!”

Starscream audibly grit his teeth at the nickname, but relented from any insults. Then an... idea of sorts sparked in his processor. “Say, what does it feel like to give a gift? It’s been a while since I’ve done so.”

Skywarp was immediately suspicious. “What’s that s’posed to mean? Since when do you give gifts?”

“Answer the question!” Starscream screeched, getting furiously pink in the face at the true implications behind why he may give a gift. He inhaled and added, “Please?”

That only heightened Skywarp’s suspicions. “ _’Please?’_ Jeez, Screamer, if you wanna try and poison Big Megs or whatever the frag you’re doin’, you can’t just say things you never say!” Starscream’s face only reddened at the mention of their leader.

At the notion of Starscream’s face growing ever more hotter and the puffs of smoke that began to sneak out of his head-vents, Skywarp cocked his head in confusion. “You, uh, you ‘aight, Screamer? Is there actually somethin’ wrong?”

Starscream’s expression became undefinable. The two of them began to go back and forth for a while before Skywarp finally relented.

“Primus, this is such a weird question, but I guess I’ll be tellin’ you,” Skywarp dragged a servo down his face. “It feels nice, I guess? I mean, if you actually care about ‘em, that is. Can you tell me why you’re askin’ me this now?”

Starscream refused to do so, but allowed Skywarp to and take Thundercracker on their Valentine’s Day date. As he watched Skywarp go up their elevator and out of the base, his processor was scrambled even more than it was before he talked to his trine mate. He was, at the very least, spitefully glad that he had delayed Skywarp’s date. There was a little ‘ding’ sound that signaled that he had finished his elevator trip.

Then he heard loud, unmistakable footsteps from behind him. At a mere glance from the corner of his optic, his suspicions were confirmed. Megatron. In a panic, Starscream squawked, “I’m leaving for personal reasons and you can’t stop me!” Before Megatron could utter a single word or protest, Starscream smacked the elevator button and rushed in. It couldn’t have closed any slower, couldn’t it? Luckily it did, in fact, close and did so before Megatron could get in. Starscream slapped the button that would take him the farthest, which happened to be the top and out of the base.

Well, he supposed he could work with that. If Starscream wanted to get the whole gift thing over with, and the Autobots were right there to receive a reckoning, there would be a perfect compromise. How convenient.

~

Megatron felt like Starscream was avoiding him. It most likely was due to the fact that he was, indeed, avoiding him. His abrupt runaway into the elevator was a little bit of a shock. Megatron hadn’t even been there originally to talk to Starscream, but he was just conveniently there.

Megatron sighed, bringing his cube to his lips and taking a long sip. Soundwave stared at him disdainfully. After his sip, Megatron looked at him and asked, “What? What is it? Can’t you see I’m busy wallowing in my apparent lack of worth?”

“You’re stupid,” Soundwave pulled the cube away from him. Megatron protested that it wasn’t even high-grade. Soundwave snapped back with the fact that he shouldn’t even be wasting their fuel on sadness anyhow.

Megatron let out a puff of air from his chest vents. He told Soundwave of his woes and troubles with Starscream. Soundwave asked why he couldn’t just wait for Starscream to be ready for that sort of thing and not try to make it super special by doing it on a human holiday no less. Megatron told him that if he waited, he might as well celebrate becoming an eon old in the future because Starscream would never talk first. For once, Soundwave agreed.

As Megatron leaned his back against the wall behind him and Soundwave still lectured him about Primus knows what, they both heard it. The unmistakeable, echoing clack of thrusters on the metal floor.

In the spur of the moment, Megatron shooed Soundwave out in case he actually could get a chance to talk to Starscream. Soundwave looked offended but complied. Megatron was too busy panicking about how Starscream just _arrived,_ so he wasn’t prepared to feel bad about doing so. He would feel bad later. For now, there was romance in jeopardy.

“St—“

“Megatron,” Starscream curtly cut him off, stopping his walk abruptly in front of him. He had his servos behind his back, as though he was hiding something. “I have two things for you.” Megatron was surprised. Starscream didn’t normally just give things to people without expecting something in return.

He straightened, “Okay. What is it?”

Starscream released one servo from behind his back, empty, and punched him in the midsection very hard. “That’s for making me feel stupid emotions, you blundering idiot!”

Megatron held his assaulted middle with one of his servos with a grunt. “I suppose I deserved that.”

Before Megatron could ask what the second thing was, expecting a kick of sorts, a weird slab of metal was thrusted into his free servo. He started at it questioningly, still a little messed up from the pain to process what it actually was.

“And that’s for...” Starscream trailed off, but managed to pick himself up again. “For being nice to me, since no one else ever is! Whatever blasted reason you have as to why, I’ll never know.” Swiftly, he turned around, as if to leave.

Megatron started scrutinizingly at the metal slab, still being a little bit of an imbecile. When he realized what it was, he immediately straightened in surprise, forgetting about his pain. He placed a hand on Starscream’s shoulder, spun him around to face him, and asked, “When in the world did you get this?”

“Oh, I don’t know!” Starscream squeaked out in a panic, face turning an interesting shade of pink. “I just found it on the ground! And, well, you’re worthless enough to me for me to deem a slab of metal from the ground fit as a gift!” He kept stumbling over his words and his optics were darting everywhere but at Megatron’s face. Megatron was not convinced in the slightest. Starscream tried once more, “I got it from Soundwave?” Megatron shook his head. Starscream slumped his shoulders in defeat, but his expression showed that he was still trying to think of more lies.

Megatron looked at the battle mask, which appeared to have been literally ripped off of Optimus Prime’s face. He felt a grin creep onto his face. “I must say, I’m very surprised.” Starscream made an irritated noise, trying to move Megatron’s servo from his shoulder. “I would never expect anything like this from... anyone, really. Much less you.” He leaned down to him, optics warming at the sight of Starscream squirming from his intense gaze. “ _Thank you._ ” 

Starscream flashed him a look of surprise before immediately switching to a disdainful expression. He definitely felt something flutter in his spark chamber and he was not happy about it. He wasn’t happy about seeing Megatron’s happy, loving expression that seemed to somehow appreciate the thought more than the gift. Yet, the more he ignored it, the more the fluttering feeling in his spark chamber seemed to actually hurt. It was as though every part of him knew that he had to stop ignoring the unfamiliar feelings. Normally, Starscream would just push away the issue and call it a problem with his spark, as he did have some weird medical issue, but this obviously had nothing to do with his weird internal system.

Megatron’s smile seemed to fall too, but most likely for a different reason. “I have a feeling that you only did this out of some sort of obligation, didn’t you?” Shocked, Starscream opened his mouth to reason with him, but Megatron cut him off. “It’s all fine. But I have something I’ve been meaning to tell you. It’s... well, I feel like you know this by now, but it’s probably better to hear me actually say it.”

Starscream shook away how offended he felt at the assumption that he felt bad for Megatron and gave him something in return. Seriously, who in the universe did he think he was? Starscream hadn’t given someone a gift in millions of years! At least five teracycles since. “Shut up.”

A part of him just couldn’t take Megatron’s expression, after all. He hated that part of himself. It was a stupid part.

Megatron didn’t even seem surprised at the curt shushing of his words. He merely raised a brow, anticipating the exact opposite of what was to happen.

Starscream said it quietly. Astonishingly quiet to the point that Megatron genuinely couldn’t hear what he said. Was that even possible? Apparently so.

“Speak up?”

He said it again. A little clearer. Megatron got a grasp of what he mumbled and couldn’t find himself believing it. “Again? Louder? I can’t—“

“I think I’m in love with you!” Starscream screeched, getting into a defensive position as if he was ready to fight someone. He roughly placed his servos on Megatron’s chest plates and pushed him. “And it’s stupid because I don’t like you at all but I’m in love with you anyway! Why would you do that? Why would you make me feel this way?”

Megatron caught his balance right before he almost fell over. The old idiot was grinning like a fool. “You love me?”

“Primus fragging damnit, do you want me to scream it for the whole base to hear?”

It was a little silly to assume that the whole base hadn’t heard him yet. Even so, Megatron responded, “Why, yes. I do.” He couldn’t remember the last time he smiled so much, so genuinely.

Starscream sputtered and stumbled over his words, getting very red in the face, which could’ve been from fluster or anger. It was very likely to had been both, given that clouds of smoke were rushing out of Starscream’s head vents and clogging up the clean air. Megatron didn’t care either way.

“Don’t overheat, fool,” Megatron said patronizingly. “You haven’t even gotten my response yet.” Starscream stared at him expectantly. Megatron suddenly felt very smug. “I love you.”

Even though Starscream was expecting those three little words, he still overheated in shock, anger, and embarrassment and fell over into Megatron’s arms, passed out.

It was fine. Megatron had longed to hold him for a while, even if it was a little unconventional.

~

Starscream knew he overheated, but he didn’t wake up in the medical bay. It almost flashed alarms in his processor if he didn’t recognize the room he was in. It was his own. How did he get here? Wait, what had happened before he overheated?

Oh no. His processor caught up with him. He remembered. Starscream didn’t want to try and think about how he even got in his room since he change the code to get in every single day. He wouldn’t be surprised if Megatron had simply tried in a bunch of random combinations before he got to the right one.

Starscream decided he would simply pretend it never happened. He would go into the command center, do his work, pretend Megatron wouldn’t be staring at him at all times, and ignore the aching feeling in his spark. It was a simple enough plan, as well as being easily achievable. Except for one issue. Said issue happened to be the mech that he had screamed his affections for before he collapsed into his arms out of sheer heat exhaustion. How embarrassing!

Right as Starscream had neatened himself up and opened the door of his room to go out into the hallway, he practically fell backwards in surprise.

Megatron was there. Standing right outside his door. Like some sort of weirdo creep. Wasn’t that just the greatest?

Oh, even better! He was sleeping standing up. Starscream contemplated leaving his room quietly as to not wake him up, but he could never resist the good urge and plausible reason to kick him. So he did just that.

“Ugh!” Megatron threw his servos down to his wounded thigh, almost falling over to the side. He glared at Starscream. “What the Pit?”

“You were in my doorway,” Starscream stiffly replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to start doing my work. Which is, oh, I don’t know, in the command center? And not with you blocking my path? So move it!”

Before he could take four steps away from Megatron, a heavy servo was placed on his wing of all limbs. He spun him around. It was getting very bothersome with how easily he did that. 

“We need to talk,” Megatron sternly told him, trying his best to sound serious with the terribly exaggerated annoyed face that Starscream was wearing. “About those few hours ago.” Starscream mouthed ‘hours’ at him in surprise. Megatron nodded. Starscream grimaced.

“Stupid Earth holiday isn’t even over yet,” he grumbled. Then he narrowed his optics at Megatron. “What is it that needs to be discussed? I thought everything was clear.”

Megatron couldn’t help the goofy smile that took over his features. “I just wanted to hear you say those words again. You know, the three special ones. Perhaps you’ve heard them before?”

Starscream stared at him, unimpressed and looking very much like he would prefer to be doing a bunch of miscellaneous work files than put up with Megatron’s hopeless romantic shenanigans. “Fine.”

Megatron looked at him hopefully.

“You smell bad,” Starscream allowed himself a sharp-toothed, smarmy smile. Megatron chest vents let out a huff of air, vexed. He slumped down a little. “Three words, right? I have a few more. You’re very unclean, Skywarp’s penmanship’s neater, you’re fragging huge, and... oh, how could I forget?”

Megatron felt a pair of servos place themselves on the sides of his helm pull him down. It was so fast, yet when a pair of lips connected with his own, it wasn’t rough. Very gentle, in fact. It took Megatron a good second to realize that Starscream kissed him.

Before he could reciprocate, Starscream pulled his face away, and breathily said to him in a surprising but well-acceptedly quiet voice, “I love you.” He stepped away, allowing his affect to take place. It worked well. Megatron was slack-jawed at the simplicity of those three words. With a grin on his face, Starscream spun around and shouted loud enough for it to be an announcement to the whole base, “Megatron has fallen... for me!”

Dully, Megatron thought that those were big words for the little fool who had collapsed into his arms at those exact words coming from him.

Even so, he straightened, grinning. It was very true. Megatron had, in fact, fallen for him. Starscream didn’t appear to process, at least at the time, that he had fallen for Megatron as well.

Who knew what a silly Earth holiday could do?

**Author's Note:**

> this has gotta be cheesy as hell because I’m eating cheese as I type


End file.
